le trésor d'Athéna
by Habujoji
Summary: voici une petit fiction écrite pour un exercice d'écriture sur le forum xéna-immortal. Le but était de faire un minimum de 20 pages word sur le thème: la mort de Xéna ou Gabrielle, que se passe-t-il ensuite? avec comme contrainte de faire intervenir Athéna et Artémis dans l'histoire. bonne lecture à tous. plus d'histoire à lire sur le forum xéna-immortal.


_**LE TRESOR D'ATHENA**_

La plume était suspendue au-dessus du parchemin vierge. Il y avait tant à raconter et pourtant les mots ne venaient pas. Ils mouraient inévitablement au bout des doigts tremblants qui la tenaient.

La nuit noire n'était pas bonne conseillère. Elle n'apportait que regrets et rancœurs, remords et colère. Même les flammes qui dansaient devant ses yeux n'arrivaient plus à leur redonner leur éclat.

Elle repensait à avant…

Avant elles étaient deux, avant elle se sentait entière malgré toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait traversées. Maintenant elle était seule. Elle pouvait encore entendre sa voix… C'était il y a bien longtemps, c'était au début du chemin. L'une avait dit « _c'est si dur d'être seule_ » et l'autre avait simplement répondu « _tu n'es pas seule_». Leurs regards ce jour-là, elle s'en souviendrait toujours, avaient scellé à tout jamais un pacte d'amour entre elles alors même qu'elles n'en avaient pas encore conscience. Leurs lèvres s'étaient étirées dans un sourire délicieux de compréhension mutuelle.

Si elle tenait une plume dans sa main ce soir c'est parce qu'elle voulait lui rendre hommage. Elle était enroulée dans une couverture de peau, assise en tailleur près du feu, le regard lointain. La nuit était chaude mais elle avait froid. « _C'est comme ça depuis qu'elle n'est plus là_ » pensa-t-elle. C'est comme s'il ne restait plus assez de vie en elle. C'est comme si une partie de sa force s'était éteinte avec l'autre. Si elle fermait les yeux, elle pouvait la revoir. Lorsqu'elle finissait par s'endormir, elle rêvait d'elle, belle et souriante, chaude et réconfortante, douce et aimante. Et puis le sommeil s'en allait, et avec lui l'illusion de son bonheur perdu.

Cela faisait presque 1 mois que Gabrielle était morte. Un mois qu'elle ne se pardonnait pas de l'avoir laissée aller à Potédaia sans elle, qu'elle se disait qu'elle aurait dû mieux la préparer, mieux la protéger, qu'elle n'avait pas su l'aimer comme il le fallait. Maintenant elle regrettait à chaque instant le jour où leurs routes s'étaient croisées il y a bien longtemps. Elle savait dès le début qu'elle aurait dû la renvoyer. Mais elle n'avait pas pu... Encore aujourd'hui elle ne se l'expliquait pas. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment su mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Et c'est bien pour ça que ce soir encore, le parchemin restait blanc. C'était Gabrielle la barde, pas elle. Et pourtant maintenant elle avait le désir, le besoin même, d'écrire tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire, de dire combien elle l'aimait et combien elle était tout pour elle.

Elles avaient partagé tellement d'aventures, parfois douloureuses, d'autres plus joyeuses. Elles avaient voyagé dans des paysages grandioses, appris à se connaitre et à se respecter. Elles avaient rencontré des gens qui les avaient inspirées. Elles avaient fini par s'aimer et fait l'amour sous les étoiles. Xéna s'était sentie changer à ses côtés. Elle avait pu faire de sa rédemption un rêve presque accessible grâce à la foi de Gabrielle. Et maintenant, que restait-il ?

C'est de sa faute à elle si Gabrielle était devenue une cible. « La compagne de Xéna ». Un objet de désir et de vengeance pour tous ses ennemis. Son talon d'Achille. C'est comme si ce qui était arrivé avait été écrit d'avance.

Elle posa le parchemin, soupira en regardant les dernières braises du feu lancer des étincelles vers le ciel. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, les laissant s'emplir de larmes qu'elle ne parvenait plus à retenir ces derniers temps. Elle serra un peu plus sa couverture de peau contre elle et murmura « tu me manque tant… ». Sa gorge étouffait les mots. Sa mâchoire se contracta. Elle décida de s'allonger et de ne plus penser à tout ça, au moins essayer un court instant.

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla les rayons du soleil perçaient déjà la canopée. Elle laissa le sommeil la quitter à regret, essayant de capturer encore un peu du rêve qu'elle avait vécu cette nuit, à côté de Gabrielle. Les bruits des sabots qui approchaient au grand galop retinrent son attention et une fois de plus elle perdit son amour. En une seconde elle fut debout.

Un petit groupe de mercenaires déboula dans son campement et se regroupa autour d'elle. Crasseux et puants, ils arboraient tous un sourire bête qui en disaient long sur leurs intentions. Ils pointèrent leurs armes sur elle en un cercle presque parfait. Xéna n'était pas d'humeur à prendre des gants avec eux. Elle repéra vite le chef de la meute à peine mieux vêtu que ses acolytes. C'était Demyos, un petit brigand sans talent qu'elle avait déjà croisé à plusieurs reprises. Elle dégaina son coutelas de poitrine et l'envoya droit dans le cœur de son voisin. La lame était toute petite mais l'homme tomba raide en arrière, les mains serrées sur la garde de l'arme qui dépassait de son torse, un grognement étrange s'échappant de sa bouche pincée. Il s'affala mollement à côté de sa monture, se débattant. Ses mains tremblantes arrachèrent d'un coup le petit poignard rougi par le sang.

Pendant ce temps-là, Xéna avait glissé habilement le bout de sa botte sous son épée pour l'envoyer d'un geste sûr droit dans sa main. Elle s'approcha de Demyos et la pointa sur sa poitrine.

\- Parle et fait vite, dit-elle froidement en le toisant, ou tu seras le prochain.

\- Ha ha ! Rit de bon cœur l'intéressé en levant les mains en signe de reddition. Sacrée Xéna, toujours aussi prompte à laisser sa trace dans le cœur des hommes. Baissez vos armes les gars (Il fit un signe de tête à ses hommes). Nous venons en paix, j'ai des bonnes nouvelles pour toi et je viens te proposer une alliance.

\- C'est non. Je ne fais équipe avec personne. Révise tes classique Demyos, le temps où j'étais chef de guerre est révolu depuis bien longtemps.

Son ton était sans appel et son visage fermé à toute discussion.

\- Nous avons croisé la route de Rahtgar pas plus tard que la semaine dernière.

A ces mots, la mâchoire de Xéna se contracta en un geste réflexe, son regard s'étirant en deux fentes emplies d'une haine à peine dissimulée. Rahtgar avait été un des nombreux amants de Xéna dans un temps lointain où la princesse guerrière ne visait pas moins que le titre effrayant de « destructrice des nations » aux côtés d'Alti. En ce temps-là bien sûr elle n'était capable d'aimer qu'elle-même, et encore... Rahtgar avait juré de se venger d'elle lorsqu'elle l'avait chassé de son lit et de son armée à grands coups de pied dans le cul, l'humiliant devant tous ses hommes et le laissant seul au bord d'un chemin. Il avait pourtant eu le temps d'apprendre d'elle : la stratégie, les manigances, le mépris et l'indifférence dans bien des situations. Il s'était fait discret toutes ces années, regroupant incognito une troupe de mercenaires qu'il menait d'une main de fer, fomentant sa vengeance. A présent il était temps pour lui de passer à l'action et il avait commencé par prendre à Xéna ce en quoi elle tenait le plus : Gabrielle.

\- Parle, ordonna-t-elle.

-Je savais bien que cette nouvelle t'intéresserait. Ce chef de guerre de pacotille a attaqué le village de Cryssos, ne laissant que des cendres et quelques pleureuses parmi les plus moches de toutes les paysannes du pays. Il parait que même les mioches y sont passés. Tu connais mon aversion pour les tueurs d'enfants, n'est-ce pas Xéna ? Roucoula Demyos pour l'amadouer.

\- En quoi cela te concerne-t-il ?

\- Et bien en fait, ce petit con m'a coupé l'herbe sous le pied. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que le temple d'Athéna situé sur la butte qui domine le village de Cryssos est l'un des plus visité de toute la Grèce pour qui n'habite pas à Athènes. Il se trouve qu'une procession de paysans et de petits seigneurs fidèles venus du fin fond de la Grèce devait se rendre sur place pour honorer la Déesse. Il était prévu que mes hommes et moi les… délestions du poids de leurs offrandes au pied de la butte. Nous ne sommes pas mauvais vois-tu, nous ne voulions pas que ces malheureux, surchargés, arrivent transpirants devant l'autel sacré. (Demyos ricana)

\- Je vois, et donc ?

\- Lorsque nous avons vu de la fumée en provenance du village nous sommes allés voir ce qu'il se passait. Rahtgar avait tout mis à sac. J'aurais pu le renverser bien sûr s'il n'avait pas brandit sa bourse pleine d'or devant les yeux ébahis de mes hommes. La moitié de ces imbéciles a changé d'allégeance pour seulement deux pièces de bronze! S'ils avaient su compter, ces crétins se seraient rendu compte qu'il y avait bien plus à gagner pour eux d'affronter ce démon… Enfin bref, toujours est-il que me voilà devant toi, oh noble Xéna. Je t'offre mes services pour punir ce chien galeux (Demyos fit une courbette). Il parait que c'est lui qui a écharpé ta copine la blondinette et que depuis tu aimerais bien lui faire la peau.

A ces mots, Xéna eu un vertige. Elle revit un instant le corps mutilé et sans vie de Gabrielle. « _Rahtgar te salut, toi la grande destructrice des nations…_ » Le message avait été gravé au couteau dans la peau blanche du ventre de la jeune femme. Les scarifications qui recouvraient le reste de son corps laissaient encore aujourd'hui un goût de bile dans la bouche de Xéna. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer c'est qu'il l'avait tuée vite, avant de la tatouer. Elle voulait croire de toutes ses forces que sa compagne n'avait pas souffert, mais elle ne connaissait que trop bien la cruauté de la vie et des chefs de guerre. Tout ce qui lui restait de Gabrielle à présent c'était une urne dans une tombe à Potédaia et une petite bourse en cuir remplie de cendres qu'elle portait autour du cou comme un talisman. Un symbole de son amour perdu qu'elle s'était promis d'amener à ses sœurs Amazones lorsqu'elle en aurait fini avec Rahtgar.

\- Personne ne touche à Rahtgar, gronda Xéna la mâchoire serrée. Il est à moi.

\- Marché conclu, tonna Demyos. Tant que je récupère mes hommes et que je m'enrichis…

C'est comme ça que Xéna se retrouva à chevaucher à côté de Demyos et de sa poignée d'hommes. Il n'était pas bien difficile de suivre la trace de Rahtgar. Son armée ayant considérablement gonflé ces derniers temps, il était devenu impossible pour lui de passer incognito. Elle se rendit à Cryssos pour voir d'elle-même de quoi Rahtgar était capable. Le village avait été complètement dévasté. Les maisons brulées et les restes des corps sans vie des paysans jonchaient encore le sol, certains mutilés, d'autres calcinés par l'incendie qui avait ravagé les maisons. Des images d'un autre temps assaillirent Xéna. C'était en d'autres lieux, d'autres batailles et pourtant… _Je reconnais ce travail,_ pensa-t-elle. _Avant…_

Elle s'obligea à reprendre pied dans la réalité, se répétant mentalement _« avant j'étais perdue. Je n'étais que colère et j'inspirais la peur. Maintenant j'ai trouvé mon équilibre._ » La vision du corps sans vie de Gabrielle se forma dans son esprit. La colère qui l'envahit lui fit tourner la tête. Elle oublia aussitôt son mantra.

Elle se rendit sur la colline. Le temple d'Athéna avait été pillé lui aussi. A l'intérieur des débris de vases, de statues cassées et d'ornements divers jonchaient le sol. L'autel en pierre avait été fendu en deux. Des dessins grossiers tracés au suif barbouillaient la grande tapisserie représentant la déesse protégeant les portes d'Athènes. Des débris de chandelles et de cire donnaient ici et là un aspect brillant grotesque au milieu de ce spectacle de vandalisme. L'affront à la déesse était évident. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'elle entendit une voix derrière elle.

\- Le monde est plein de violences, n'est-ce pas Xéna.

Elle se retourna brusquement pour trouver une grande guerrière vêtue d'une cuirasse en peau et d'un casque de guerre. Elle portait une lance et un grand bouclier orné d'une tête de gorgone.

\- Athéna ? Souffla-t-elle surprise.

\- Je n'aime pas bien que l'on vienne déranger ma tranquillité, et encore moins piller mes fidèles et mon temple. Si je n'étais pas la déesse de la sagesse, je demanderais probablement à Zeus de faire s'abattre sur toi une pluie de foudre divine.

\- Je ne crains aucun châtiment, rétorqua Xéna. Je ne crois plus en la justice. Si tu es bien la déesse de la sagesse, comment se fait-il que des âmes pures puissent mourir en toute impunité? Mais je vais te le dire quand même. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait ça.

\- Pourtant tu chevauches avec une armée de mercenaires. Je croyais que tu avais renoncé à tes vielles habitudes. Je commençais même à sentir le respect naitre à ton égard.

\- Il faut parfois un peu de mal pour pouvoir faire le bien.

\- Si tu le dis...

Athéna s'était approchée de Xéna. Elle tournait doucement autour d'elle et la toisait de toute sa grandeur.

-Il me semble néanmoins que quelque chose en toi a basculé. Je retrouverais presque ce regard assassin qui ne te quittait guère lorsque tu n'étais qu'une toute jeune guerrière stupide et sanguinaire. Est-ce que c'est… Rahtgar qui te met dans un tel état ?

_Elle sait tout,_ pensa Xéna. _Mais alors, à quoi joue-t-elle ?_

\- Je ne vivrai plus, je ne serai plus moi-même, tant que je n'aurai pas vengé Gabrielle.

\- La vengeance… Quel mot dangereux dans ta bouche… Et pourtant, il me vient aussi à l'esprit. Aide-moi à venger ce vandalisme et à retrouver mon trésor.

_Intéressant… _songea Xéna_. J'ai peut-être une carte à jouer._

\- Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

\- Pourquoi faut-il toujours une contrepartie ? Est-ce que la fierté d'avoir restitué sa grandeur à une déesse ne te suffira pas ?

\- Non. Je veux revoir Gabrielle. Je veux la sentir à nouveau près de moi. Je veux qu'elle vive encore ! Gronda Xéna.

\- Si tu comptes taper du poing sur la table, je te signale que d'autres l'ont fait avant toi, répliqua Athéna en s'accoudant à l'autel cassé.

\- Allons Athéna, tu es une grande déesse. Ne me dis pas que tu n'en n'es pas capable ?

Les deux femmes se dévisagèrent en silence un moment.

\- Bien. Marché conclu, reprit la déesse. Fais ce que je t'ai demandé et je m'arrangerai pour que tu obtiennes ce que tu m'as demandé.

_Un pacte avec un dieu, il n'y a rien de plus dangereux,_ pensa Xéna_. Et pourtant… Si cela me permet de faire revenir Gabrielle… Ce serait merveilleux ! Après tout, nous avons déjà affronté d'autres situations toutes aussi critiques._

Cette rencontre insensée laissa Xéna reprendre sa route avec un soupçon d'espoir enfoui au plus profond d'elle-même, malgré la colère qu'elle sentait gonfler en elle dès qu'elle pensait à Rahtgar. Cette même colère qui l'avait dévorée bien des années plus tôt. La même qui l'avait laissée embrasser une vie de sauvagerie. Elle nourrissait pour Rahtgar une haine comme elle n'en avait pas ressenti depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Gabrielle. Elle avait pris le contrôle des hommes de Demyos, et les menait tambour battant vers l'ennemi. Il y avait, accroupi dans l'ombre, un grand guerrier tout de cuir vêtu qui l'observait en silence. Son air suffisant et ses cheveux noirs bouclés ajoutaient à son sourire qui lui mangeait le visage un charme carnassier. Xéna avait ressenti sa présence aussi sûrement qu'elle ressentait son côté sombre grandir en elle._ Arès_, pensa-t-elle. Mais pour le moment elle n'était pas capable de le combattre. Son cœur et son âme, meurtris par la mort de Gabrielle, réclamaient leur vengeance.

L'armée de Rahtgar était d'une efficacité remarquable et Xéna peinait à la rattraper malgré le rythme infernal qu'elle imposait à Demyos et à ses hommes. Le soir du 5ème jour, ils arrivèrent aux portes d'un village d'où s'élevait une fumée âcre. La mise à sac avait été effectuée dans les règles de l'art et les hommes de Demyos ne trouvèrent que peu de rescapés à terroriser un peu plus. Elle aurait dû les faire cesser. Elle aurait dû aider les paysans à rassembler le peu d'affaires qu'il leur restait avant de les mettre à l'abri. Mais elle s'en moquait. Leur sort l'importait peu. Elle sentait son but se rapprocher de jour en jour et par moment, la haine qui la poussait l'aveuglait complètement, la coupant du monde et de la réalité qui l'entourait. Elle laissa les hommes installer le camp dans les ruines du village pour pousser Argo au grand galop sur les hauteurs environnantes. La vue sur la campagne alentour s'étendait et le soleil couchant donnait au paysage des nuances d'or et de pourpre. Aussitôt elle pensa à Gabrielle. Elle aurait adoré ce magnifique coucher de soleil. Elle aurait fait de cet instant une fête, un cadeau, un don offert par la nature. Elle aurait peut-être écrit un poème ou tout simplement glissé sa main dans la sienne pour contempler en silence la beauté du monde. Un court instant, cette pensée la réconforta et l'apaisa un peu. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, le crépuscule faisait s'étirer les silhouettes des arbres en ombres chinoises qui dansaient dans la brise du soir. Elle leva la tête. Les premières étoiles commençaient à scintiller dans le ciel. C'était magnifique. Elle frissonna, caressant Argo pour retrouver un peu de la chaleur qu'elle avait perdue depuis la mort de sa compagne.

\- Est-ce qu'elle te manque à toi aussi ?

La jument hennit doucement, comme pour répondre à sa maitresse. Elle la poussa du museau et vint se frotter contre son épaule. Xéna l'enlaça et lui flatta l'encolure.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être vide, se confia-t-elle. Je vais devenir folle si ça continue. Tu as vu, même Arès peut m'approcher maintenant. S'il croit que je ne l'ai pas vu venir… Me coller Demyos et sa troupe dans les jambes… Son plan manque cruellement de finesse. Mais pour le moment j'ai besoin de ses hommes, ils pourraient m'être bien utiles face à l'armée de Rahtgar. Je ne sais pas encore ce qui nous attend ma belle mais s'il faut plonger dans les ténèbres pour venger Gabrielle…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, le regard attiré par la lueur d'un feu qui venait d'être allumé dans le lointain. La nuit était à présent assez noire pour masquer la fumée du feu mais, des hauteurs où elle se tenait, elle pouvait voir la lumière filtrer à travers la forêt.

\- Viens Argo, allons voir ça de plus près !

L'armée de Rahtgar avait pris possession de la clairière et les hommes veillaient autour de petits feux discrets. L'accès au camp était bien gardé, et la tente de Rahtgar encore plus_. Il ne doit pas avoir l'esprit tranquille,_ songea Xéna. Tapie dans les fourrés, elle observait en silence le manège des soldats qui allaient et venaient dans le camp. Elle avait laissé Argo plus loin dans la forêt. Elle fit un rapide calcul du nombre de soldats, releva leurs différentes positions et leurs fonctions quand soudain la tente de Rahtgar s'ouvrit et un détachement d'hommes en sortit. Malgré l'obscurité elle pouvait voir au centre le leader, la tête haute et les épaules larges, qui discutait avec ses hommes en souriant. De sa position il lui était impossible d'entendre quoi que ce soit. Voir l'assassin de Gabrielle qui se pavanait sous ses yeux la rendit folle de rage. Un court instant elle pensa surgir de sa cachette et faire irruption dans le camp à la vue et au nez de tous les soldats. Elle s'imagina tirer son épée et ressentit la sensation au plus profond d'elle-même lorsque la tête de Rahtgar roulerait sur le sol.

_Non, ce serait trop facile_, s'intima-t-elle_. Il va souffrir comme il a fait souffrir Gabrielle. Après seulement je lui ôterai la vie._

Elle resta encore un moment à l'observer en ruminant sa rage. Lorsqu'il retourna dans sa tente et qu'un nouveau groupe de soldats prit son tour de garde, elle s'approcha, embusquée dans les herbes hautes, pour tendre l'oreille à ce qui se disait autour des petits feux de camp. De nouveaux ordres circulaient parmi les groupes de soldats. Trois d'entre eux, isolés, jouaient aux dés en commentant sans grande discrétion les nouvelles consignes qu'ils venaient de recevoir.

\- Rahtgar nous fait lever le camp à l'aube. Notre nouvel objectif est de s'emparer d'Amphipolis. Il parait qu'il y a tout un tas de pognon à se faire là-bas.

_Maman_! pensa Xéna.

_-_ Il y a surtout la mère de Xéna qui tient une auberge là-bas. Vous avez remarqué comme il est obsédé par Xéna ?

\- Moi tant qu'il me paie bien, il peut être obsédé par tout ce qu'il veut… Sauf par mon cul bien sûr !

Les compères se mirent à rire grassement.

\- J'ai entendu dire que Xéna pouvait débouler à tout moment.

\- Xéna ? C'est une bonne guerrière mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'elle fasse seule contre nous tous ? Et puis il parait qu'elle n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même depuis qu'il a tué sa copine.

\- Naannn… Cette nana est plus coriace qu'Arès lui-même. Croyez-moi je l'ai déjà vue à l'œuvre. Il y a déjà 10 ans, alors que j'étais qu'un jeune trou du cul obsédé par l'argent, elle m'a réquisitionné pour faire le grouillot dans son armée. Ben pour sûr qu'il fallait filer droit ! Elle ne f'sait pas de quartier. Elle viendra venger l'autre fille, moi j'vous l'dit ! Et quand le moment arrivera ben moi je courrai sans me retourner!

\- Mais t'es toujours qu'un trou du cul mon gros, rigola un des soldats. Et un sacré trouillard en plus !

L'autre acquiesça en grognant joyeusement. De nouveau les rires raisonnèrent dans la nuit alors que la petite troupe reprenait son jeu.

\- Tu crois que le chef il s'est tapé sa nana à Xéna avant de la planter ?

\- Un beau p'tit lot comme ça, moi j'y aurais trempé mon biscuit. Elle devait être chaude et accueillante, reprit l'homme en miment des gestes obscènes.

Il s'était mis debout et faisait mine de l'enfiler tout en couinant « oh oui, vas-y, prend moi » d'une voix haut perché. Les autres riaient franchement de ses pitreries. Xéna n'en pouvait plus de les entendre salir Gabrielle comme ça. Elle bondit de sa cachette, lança son chakram qui se ficha profondément dans la poitrine d'un des hommes. Celui-là tomba tout droit en arrière, la bouche ouverte dans un rond grotesque qui marquait sa surprise. Les deux autres n'avaient pas eu le temps de réagir que déjà elle avait son épée à la main. La lame fendit l'air. Le deuxième soldat eu tout juste le temps de dire « Xéna » dans un souffle surpris que déjà sa tête roulait sur le sol. Elle pointa son épée maculée de sang sur la poitrine du dernier soldat. Celui-là la regardait en silence, muet de stupeur à la vue de ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Tu vas passer un message de ma part à Rahtgar. Dis-lui qu'il n'y aura pas de tombe à creuser, les charognards se chargeront de sa dépouille.

Elle arracha son chakram de la poitrine du mort et le brandit devant le nez du survivant. Le sang de son compagnon coulait de l'anneau sur la main de Xéna mais elle n'en avait que faire. Elle ne quittait pas l'homme des yeux. Son regard figé était chargé d'une haine qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Le regard du mercenaire passa de son compagnon éventré à la tête de celui qui était décapitée. Celle-ci avait roulé à côté du corps sans vie.

\- Si tu cries, je te tue, dit-elle d'une voix sans timbre. Maintenant va-t'en.

L'homme, terrorisé, se retourna et commença à marcher vers le centre du camp, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus vite. Il courait presque en arrivant à la tente du chef. Xéna se replia dans les fourrés et observa le branle-bas qui venait de gagner le camp. Rahtgar avait quitté la sécurité de sa tente et hurlait des ordres tout en cherchant à percer d'un œil la forêt alentour. Xéna était tapie dans l'ombre. Ses lèvres se retroussaient en un sourire carnassier.

De retour à son camp, elle y voyait un peu plus clair sur ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire. L'armée de Rahtgar était bien plus nombreuse que celle de Demyos mais elle avait l'avantage de connaitre parfaitement la région. Il ne serait pas bien difficile de leur tendre un piège.

Lorsque le jour se leva, Xéna dormait à poings fermés. Un sourire doux étirait ses lèvres. Elle semblait enfin détendue. Elle trouvait la paix qu'elle cherchait chaque nuit dans ses rêves. Chaque nuit était différente et si semblable à la fois. Une prairie, une forêt, une plage ou un cours d'eau… Le soleil haut dans le ciel, la lumière qui baigne une silhouette svelte et les longs cheveux blonds. Une ombre qui danse autour d'elle au milieu des fleurs des champs. Un rire doux, une impression de calme et de bonheur. Une main qui se glisse dans la sienne, ses doigts qui s'enroulent autour des siens. Un baiser volé sur ses lèvres effleurées. Et cette voix qui murmure son nom « Xéna… Xéna… »

\- Xéna… Xéna !

C'était Demyos qui la secouait pour la réveiller. Elle grogna en ouvrant péniblement les yeux. Son cœur se rappela d'un coup à sa peine et une ride creusa son front, marquant le retour du mal qui l'habitait depuis la mort de Gabrielle.

_Si je continue à dormir comme ça,_ pensa-t-elle, _n'importe qui pourra m'achever sans peine. Ce ne serait peut-être pas plus mal après tout…_

Elle chassa ses idées noires en attrapant Demyos par le col de son plastron et en lui collant un coup de tête spectaculaire qui fit craquer les os de son nez.

\- Aïlleuuu ! hurla-t-il. Mais enfin tu es folle ! Je suis juste venu te prévenir que mes hommes ont remarqué un guerrier errant dans la forêt alentour. Il est seul et il semble perdu mais je me méfie. C'est peut être une ruse de Rahtgar pour infiltrer notre camp.

Xéna se leva à contrecœur et repoussa Demyos. La vie du camp et la vue des mercenaires qui s'affairaient autour d'elle lui firent remonter tout un tas de souvenirs désagréables. Elle ne voulait voir personne. Elle en avait presque la nausée.

\- Rappelle tes hommes, ordonna-t-elle. Je m'occupe de ce guerrier.

Elle partit seller Argo avant de monter la jument et de s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

Une petite brume matinale s'accrochait sur le sol et l'air sentait l'humus et la rosée. Les rayons du soleil perçaient par endroit le feuillage des arbres et apportaient de-ci de-là une lumière vive qui réchauffait l'atmosphère. Tout semblait tranquille. Elle observa attentivement le sous-bois à la recherche d'indice montrant la présence de quelqu'un. Elle tendit l'oreille et c'est là qu'elle perçut le cliquetis familier.

_Joxer…_

Le guerrier dégingandé surgit de derrière un arbre, son bric à brac sonnant son arrivée à chaque mouvement. Il marchait nonchalamment, la main posée sur le pommeau de son épée qui pendait à son flanc.

Elle l'observa approcher alors que lui ne l'avait pas encore vue. Il avait l'air maussade et perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Bonjour Joxer.

A ces mots, il leva le nez. Une fois l'effet de surprise passé, il offrit un sourire timide à Xéna. Elle se laissa glisser d'Argo et s'avança vers lui.

Chacun pouvait voir dans les yeux de l'autre la peine qu'ils partageaient. Joxer aussi souffrait beaucoup de la perte de Gabrielle. Xéna ne savait que trop bien l'affection particulière que le guerrier maladroit vouait à la jeune barde.

\- Xéna, salua-t-il tristement. Je te cherchais justement. J'ai entendu dire que Rahtgar était dans le coin, alors je suis venu. Je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Je veux voir ce salaud crever.

Elle garda le silence un moment. Il était rare de voir autant de rancœur dans l'âme de Joxer. Le guerrier était plutôt bon vivant et bien souvent insouciant de tout ce qui l'entourait. Xéna se surprit à aimer sentir la colère qui rongeait elle aussi son ami. Elle était heureuse de rencontrer quelqu'un qui pouvait ressentir un peu de son fardeau. Une étincelle germa dans son esprit.

\- Joxer… ça risque d'être dangereux et … pas bien beau à voir…

\- Ecoute, fais ce que tu as à faire mais je viens avec toi !

\- C'est tout à fait ce qu'aurait répondu Gabrielle, sourit la guerrière.

\- Est-ce que tu as… un plan ?

\- Bien sûr Joxer ! J'ai toujours un plan.

A ces mots, son sourire carnassier réapparu sur le visage de Xéna. Joxer en eu froid dans le dos. Il savait bien que la guerrière n'était pas quelqu'un de tendre mais depuis la mort de Gabrielle, il peinait à la reconnaitre. Quelque chose en elle avait changé. Il ne savait trop dire ce que c'était exactement mais la grande guerrière qui lui avait si souvent inspiré le respect commençait à lui faire peur.

\- Viens, asseyons-nous je vais t'expliquer.

Elle se rendit vite compte que, comme d'habitude, Joxer était parfaitement ignorant de la situation actuelle. Il ne savait pas que Xéna chevauchait aux côtés de Demyos et il savait encore moins à quoi ressemblait Rahtgar et ses forces armées. Pourtant il mettait sa vie et son épée au service de Xéna sans aucune hésitation. Il avait confiance en elle… Elle médita cette remarque un court instant.

Elle lui expliqua que Rahtgar avait prévu de faire marche vers Amphipolis et qu'elle avait toute une armée bien entrainée avec elle pour pouvoir lui barrer la route.

\- J'ai encore quelques détails à régler mais voilà ce que tu vas faire : tu vas rejoindre mon armée et te présenter au chef. Dis-lui que je t'envoie pour m'aider à venger Gabrielle. Dis-lui aussi que je l'attends au sud de la forêt de Mikkro, sur la route d'Amphipolis. Qu'il peut me rejoindre et que le piège est prêt. Ensuite tu devras retrouver ma mère à la fontaine de Dravisko. Elle est prévenue de notre arrivée et elle t'attendra. Elle a caché le trésor d'Amphipolis au cas où les hommes de Rahtgar arriveraient quand même à passer. Elle te révèlera son emplacement, à toi et à toi seul. Tu devras le récupérer et veiller sur elle.

Joxer était gonflé de fierté de se voir confier une mission aussi importante que celle-là.

\- Est-ce que tu as bien tout compris ?

\- Oui, oui, s'impatienta le guerrier en répétant son ordre de mission. Ton chef de guerre, le piège est prêt, la forêt au sud de Mikkro et Cyrène à la fontaine de Dravisko… Tu peux compter sur moi Xéna. Je ne laisserai personne toucher à un cheveu de ta mère.

Sur ces mots, il se leva et commença à s'éloigner à grands pas. Quelques mètres plus tard, il se retourna.

\- Au fait Xéna… Où est postée ton armée ?

Elle lui sourit presque avec tendresse tout en lui indiquant le chemin.

\- Marche droit dans cette direction. Tu vas sortir de la forêt au sommet d'une butte. De là tu apercevras un ruisseau en contrebas sur l'autre flanc. Rejoins-le et suis le jusqu'au camp. C'est facile tu verras. D'ici à ce que le soleil soit au zénith, tu auras rejoint mes troupes.

Joxer se mit en route sans attendre.

_Au revoir mon ami,_ pensa Xéna. _J'espère que tout va bien se passer pour toi…_

\- Mais à quoi est-ce que tu joues au juste ?

La voix fit sursauter Xéna qui se croyait seule. Lorsqu'elle se retourna elle découvrit un grand guerrier tout en cuir noir adossé nonchalamment contre un arbre. Son regard suffisant et son sourire enjôleur crispèrent aussitôt la grande guerrière.

\- Arès ! Espèce de sac à merde. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

La colère ressurgit en elle comme un démon.

\- Est-ce que tu m'espionnes ?

\- Disons que je veille sur mes intérêts ma chère. Mais là je peine à comprendre… Il va falloir que tu m'explique pourquoi tu as envoyé ce pauvre bougre droit sur Rahtgar et son armée. Penses-tu vraiment que Joxer est de taille à faire le job ? Ou est-ce qu'il t'agace autant que moi et tu préfères en finir avec lui. Tu aurais pu le tuer toi-même tu sais.

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Et maintenant laisse-moi, je suis occupée.

\- Oui, oui, je sais… Venger ta pauvre petite chérie… et bla bla bla.

Xéna fulminait. Arès quitta son tronc d'arbre pour venir tourner autour d'elle.

\- Je suis si content de te voir à la tête des hommes de Demyos. (Il passa derrière elle) Ne vois-tu pas Xéna ? L'histoire se répète… (Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour lui murmurer à l'oreille) Je sens la colère grandir en toi… (Elle ferma les yeux et inspira bien fort) je sens cette rage qui sommeille, elle ne demande qu'à exploser. (Sa mâchoire se serra) Venge-la, vas-y. Tue les tous. Ils ne méritent pas de vivre. Ils ne sont rien. A peine un obstacle sur ta route. Déchaine la conquérante…

Xéna rouvrit les yeux. Arès était devant elle. Il avait laissé ses mains glisser jusque sur ses hanches. Elle n'avait pas fait le moindre geste.

\- Tu es si belle quand tu es en colère…

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Elle recula subitement la tête et lui porta un violent coup de boule qui fit chanceler le Dieu de la guerre. Elle profita de l'effet de surprise pour tirer son épée et le mettre en garde.

\- Tu es complètement fou Arès ! Tu crois que je ne vois pas clair dans ton jeu? Il est hors de question que je marche à tes côtés. Gabrielle n'est peut-être plus là mais je ne redeviendrai pas le démon que j'étais avant elle !

Arès avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et l'observait d'un air amusé.

\- Ça c'est toi qui le dit ma chérie. Nous verrons bien…

Xéna, hors d'elle, abattit son épée sur lui en poussant un cri de rage. Dans la forêt, les oiseaux s'envolèrent. Arès avait disparu dans un éclair bleuté, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un rire vaporeux qui raisonna dans sa tête. Elle se jeta sur Argo pour rejoindre Demyos au plus vite.

Les hommes de Rahtgar avaient capturé Joxer et le trainaient vers leur chef. Il se débattait lamentablement en criant à l'injustice. Lorsqu'il fut jeté sur le sol devant les bottes de Rahtgar, il vit enfin l'occasion de dissiper le malentendu.

\- Qui es-tu ?

Il se redressa fièrement, cliquetant et époussetant son armure du mieux qu'il put, puis vint poser ses mains sur le pommeau de son épée. Les gardes de Rahtgar l'avaient jugé tellement inoffensif qu'ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de le désarmer.

\- Je suis Joxer le magnifique. C'est Xéna qui m'envoie.

A ces mots, les hommes se mirent à rire de bon cœur. Rahtgar, méfiant, les fit taire d'un simple geste de la main.

\- Continue, ordonna-t-il.

\- Et bien… (Il réfléchit) Elle m'envoie vous dire que ça y est, vous pouvez y aller, le piège est prêt.

\- Comment ? Elle se fiche de nous ! Rugit Rahtgar.

\- Mais pas du tout. Elle vous attend au sud de la forêt de Mikkro.

Les hommes échangèrent des regards incrédules. Des murmures commençaient à s'élever des rangs.

\- A présent je vais vous laisser, continua Joxer, je dois rejoindre sa mère à la fontaine de Dravisko pour récupérer le trésor d'Amphipolis et veiller sur Cyrène.

Ce coup-ci les guerriers lui tombèrent dessus, le secouant comme un prunier pour lui arracher des informations sur le trésor.

\- Mais arrêtez enfin ! S'indigna Joxer. Xéna sera furieuse si vous ne me laissez pas rejoindre sa mère. Elle vous fera tous fouetter.

Il n'était pas bien sûr de ce qu'il disait mais il espérait que tout ce cirque allait cesser.

\- On va y aller nous, chercher sa maman, ricanèrent les hommes. Et récupérer le trésor aussi !

Des « ouais » et des « hourras » s'élevèrent alors que les hommes s'agitaient encore.

\- Ça suffit ! Tonna Rahtgar.

Aussitôt le silence se fit.

\- Ah ! Enfin ! Soupira Joxer en se remettant debout et en époussetant son armure. Xéna m'avait parlé d'une armée surentrainée mais je vous trouve plutôt désordonnés et impulsifs.

De nouveaux grognements se firent entendre.

\- Comment m'as-tu dis que tu t'appelais déjà ?

\- Joxer le magnifique !

Les hommes ricanèrent.

\- Et bien Joxer le… magnifique… Je vais te dire ce qu'il va se passer maintenant. Je vais t'écorcher vif et nous continuerons notre route vers la mère de Xéna et le trésor d'Amphipolis. Je te remercie de nous avoir prévenus. Je comptais bien passer par Mikkro pour rejoindre la ville. Le passage est plus évident que de l'autre côté si je me souviens bien. Mais si Xéna nous attend là-bas… Tu nous facilites grandement la tâche.

A ces mots, deux guerriers bien bâtis vinrent attraper Joxer sous les bras et le soulevèrent du sol.

\- Mais attendez voyons… Est-ce une mutinerie ? s'indigna le pauvre qui n'y comprenait rien. Dans un sursaut de lucidité, il trouva une parade pour essayer de rester en vie. Si tu me tues tu ne mettras jamais la main sur le trésor, Cyrène ne se confiera qu'à moi ! Ordre de Xéna !

\- Aahhh, voilà qui devient intéressant. Il semblerait que ma très chère Xéna ait mis une assurance vie sur ta tête. Puisque c'est comme ça, nous allons t'accompagner. Je te tuerai après avoir mis la main sur le trésor…

A ces mots, des « hourras » retentirent. Les deux colosses ligotèrent Joxer, les mains dans le dos. Des ordres fusèrent à travers le camp et c'est toute l'armée de Rahtgar qui se mit en branle.

Plus loin dans la forêt, Xéna avait conduit la petite troupe de Demyos le long des gorges de Dravisko. Le petit ruisseau serpentait dans la forêt pour s'engager dans une passe rocheuse bien plus exiguë et finissait par chuter vers la plaine d'Amphipolis. Plus loin en contrebas, la fontaine de Dravisko offrait un passage sûr vers la cité.

Xéna prévoyait que les troupes de Rahtgar s'engageraient dans la passe pour rejoindre la fontaine. C'était le chemin le plus direct. Elle espérait que leur chef ne choisirait pas le passage par Mikkro mais que l'appât de l'or les conduirait jusqu'ici, pourvu que Joxer ait réussi à délivrer son message. Si son plan échouait, il ne lui resterait plus qu'à galoper jusqu'à Amphipolis pour mettre sa mère en sécurité.

Les hommes de Demyos avaient frappé la roche à plusieurs endroits dans la passe. Assez pour desceller quelques pierres et rendre le terrain fragile. Le but de la manœuvre était de provoquer un éboulement sur les troupes de Rahtgar. La cohue engendrée laisserait les hommes vulnérables à la sortie de la passe. Là, le gros des hommes de Demyos leur tomberait dessus pour les affaiblir encore plus. Le terrain y serait plus plat mais la forêt encore bien présente offrirait de nombreuses caches où poster les hommes. De plus la rivière, probablement bien plus féroce en une autre époque, avait creusé la roche par endroits et laissé comme vestiges de son passage quelques entrées de grottes.

Xéna avait laissé Argo rejoindre la plaine en contrebas. L'endroit était parfait pour le combat en corps à corps et la jument risquait de la gêner et d'être blessée. Elle avait fait grimper un petit détachement au sommet de la passe pour dominer l'armée de Rahtgar. Le reste des hommes était posté dans le sous-bois. Perchée au sommet d'un arbre, elle embrassait du regard tout ce qui serait son champ de bataille : le sommet de la passe, le ruisseau qui y serpentait et le renflement rocheux travaillé par ses hommes autant que le sous-bois à la sortie où elle comptait cueillir Rahtgar. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment vu les hommes de Demyos au combat mais elle avait promis assez d'or et bon nombre de châtiments corporels ignobles à quiconque tournerait le dos à l'ennemi pour s'assurer de leur soutien.

A présent elle attendait. En dessous d'elle tout était calme. Les hommes dissimulés dans la forêt s'étaient terrés sous des trappes de camouflage aménagés à même le sous-bois. Ceux qui avaient escaladés la roche jusqu'au sommet de la passe s'étaient tapis derrière des blocs. Le soleil chauffait l'air et le ruisseau cascadait dans un gargouillis apaisant. Elle pouvait sentir la vie de la forêt. Ici un oiseau piaillait, là-bas un écureuil venait de s'élancer d'une branche. L'endroit était paradisiaque. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette rumeur de la bataille à venir qui grondait en elle, elle serait descendue de son perchoir pour tremper ses pieds dans l'eau. Elle pouvait voir clairement Gabrielle l'arroser, un sourire espiègle sur son visage. Elle s'imaginait courser la barde à travers le sous-bois, ses pieds nus foulant la mousse humide. Elle l'aurait alors attrapée pour la soulever comme un fétu de paille et lui coller les fesses dans l'eau gelée du ruisseau en récoltant bon nombre de cris d'indignation.

\- Nos petits jeux me manquent, murmura-t-elle.

En haut de la passe, le bruit d'un caillou qui glisse la tira de sa rêverie et attira son attention.

Les premiers hommes firent leur apparition. Ils étaient empotés sur leurs chevaux et durent mettre pied à terre pour guider leurs montures à travers le sentier escarpé. En haut, ses hommes s'étaient redressés et attendaient le bon moment pour caillasser leurs adversaires. L'armée de Rahtgar n'était vraiment pas discrète. Bon nombre d'hommes s'engagèrent dans la passe, certains guidant les chevaux, d'autres portant de l'équipement. Elle repéra deux soldats qui transportaient une énorme malle sur un brancard de bois.

_Probablement le butin du temple d'Athéna,_ pensa-t-elle.

Rahtgar fit son apparition, entouré d'une garde rapprochée. Il tenait Joxer au bout d'une corde. Le pauvre était bringuebalé, les mains liées dans le dos. Xéna pouvait l'entendre vociférer son mécontentement. Les gardes avaient tiré leurs épées et scrutaient le passage d'un œil inquiet.

_Ils ne sont pas dupes. Il faut frapper maintenant._

Elle se redressa sur sa branche, se cramponna d'une main, se penchant pour se dégager un peu du feuillage et gagner de l'amplitude avec son bras libre. Elle attrapa son chakram qu'elle lança avec une précision impressionnante à l'endroit exact où le choc provoquerait l'éboulement. L'anneau fendit l'air dans un chuintement caractéristique et vint arracher une gerbe d'étincelles lorsqu'il percuta la roche. Il rebondit et reprit sa course droit vers Xéna alors que la vibration du coup, portée à travers la roche, commençait à faire dégringoler les premières pierres. Très vite l'ensemble s'ébranla et bientôt les pierres laissèrent place à des blocs de rocs d'une taille déjà conséquente qui s'abattirent violemment sur l'armée de Rahtgar.

Les hommes en dessous eurent le réflexe de lever la tête mais ils ne purent pas faire grand-chose pour éviter les blocs qui pleuvaient sur eux. Rahtgar et le début de sa troupe étaient passés, échappant de peu à l'éboulement alors que le gros des soldats se retrouvait écrasé sous les rochers. Seule la queue du convoi semblait bien s'en tirer mais les soldats de Xéna postés en haut de la passe commencèrent à lancer des blocs de pierre sur les rescapés en dessous.

L'éboulement avait soulevé un nuage de poussière qui rajoutait à la confusion ambiante et on entendait des cris de guerre et de douleur qui s'élevaient de l'amas rocheux accumulé au fond de la passe. Le terrain s'était à présent stabilisé et Xéna pouvait voir, de sa cachette, les survivants se démener pour secourir les hommes blessés ou coincés sous des blocs. Elle se réjouissait de ce spectacle lorsqu'elle remarqua que le début du convoi, mené par Rahtgar, essayait de s'enfuir en cherchant refuge vers la forêt.

_Qu'ils viennent, _pensa-t-elle, _je les attends !_

A peine entrèrent-ils dans la forêt que les hommes de Xéna dissimulés dans leur cache surgirent comme de nulle part et commencèrent à les prendre en chasse. La confusion régnait en maitre et même si la petite troupe de Xéna était encore minoritaire sur les hommes de Rahtgar, elle bénéficiait de l'effet de surprise.

Xéna repéra Rahtgar qui tentait de s'échapper en rampant sous un renflement rocheux caché au milieu de la végétation. Il trainait toujours Joxer dont le cliquetis de l'armure le trahissait à chaque mouvement. Sa garde rapprochée était aux prises avec Demyos et quelques-uns de ses hommes. Rahtgar faisait signe aux porteurs de la malle de rejoindre une entrée de grotte. Elle poussa son terrible cri de guerre avant de surgir de sa cachette dans un saut périlleux arrière qui la fit atterrir juste devant le rocher où se terrait Rahtgar. Un court instant ce fut comme si le monde s'arrêtait pour elle. Il était là, tout près, blottit sous la roche. Il était à elle, à sa merci. La haine et la colère qu'elle éprouvait pour lui l'envahirent d'un coup, explosant en elle comme une bombe. Elle poussa un autre cri, plus profond et plus intime. Un cri venu du fond de son âme. Un cri dans lequel on pouvait sentir toute sa douleur et toute sa peine mais aussi toute sa rage contenue depuis la mort de Gabrielle.

Elle tira son épée et se mit en garde.

\- Rahtgar, souffla-t-elle, les yeux fous d'un mélange de haine et d'envie de vengeance.

Elle n'avait plus qu'une chose à faire : lui faire la peau. Elle sentait le moment tout proche. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre face à cette ordure. Le besoin de venger Gabrielle et la haine qui l'habitait pourraient lui faire déplacer des montagnes, elle en était persuadée.

C'est alors qu'il quitta sa cachette, son épée dans une main, Joxer dans l'autre, faisant office de bouclier humain.

\- A moi mes hommes, hurla-t-il.

\- Lâche! Renchérit Xéna encore plus fort. Tu vas crever !

Elle s'apprêtait à se jeter sur lui, faisant fi du regard terrorisé que lui lançait Joxer, lorsque 3 soldats se ruèrent sur elle. Elle fit volte-face et trancha net la main du premier soldat qui brandissait son épée. Ses deux acolytes échangèrent un bref regard avant de fondre sur elle comme un seul homme. Xéna se baissa habilement pour éviter le premier. D'un mouvement d'épaule elle l'envoya rouler sur son collègue qui perdit lamentablement l'équilibre. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent sur les fesses. A côté d'eux le premier soldat tentait de se relever tout en cramponnant son moignon sanguinolent. Sa main tranchée gisait à ses pieds, piétinée par les autres, couverte de terre et de poussières.

Alors que les hommes peinaient à se relever, Xéna se retourna vers Rahtgar mais le couard avait pris la fuite. Elle scruta le sous-bois. Personne. Elle tendit l'oreille. Le bric à brac de Joxer raisonnait à l'entrée d'une grotte non loin de là. Elle allait se précipiter lorsque Demyos l'interpela. Il se battait toujours avec la garde rapprochée de Rahtgar et ses hommes peinaient à en découdre.

\- La passe Xéna ! La diversion prend fin. Les hommes de Rahtgar reprennent le dessus.

Lorsqu'elle porta son regard vers l'éboulement, elle constata que les troupes s'étaient organisées pour déblayer un passage et que celles-ci reprenaient leur course dans le défilé qui menait au sous-bois. C'était une marée de soldats qui s'abattrait bientôt sur eux. Elle avait réussi à diviser et désorganiser l'armée de Rahtgar dans un premier temps mais maintenant il allait falloir se battre fort pour rester en vie.

_Mes hommes seront bientôt débordés_, constata-t-elle. _Ce sera alors du 1 contre 5 ou 6 peut être._

\- Je vais chercher Rahtgar, dit-elle en repoussant sans ménagement un groupe de 4 soldats qui venait de lui tomber dessus.

\- Non attend ! Les hommes ne vont pas tenir, porte nous main forte !

\- Tu n'es pas ma priorité, gronda-t-elle. Débrouille-toi.

Dans sa tête, une voix soufflait « Rahtgar, Rahtgar, Rahtgar » comme un mantra lancinant et envoutant qui lui aurait fait perdre l'esprit. Les autres pouvaient bien tomber, maintenant que Rahtgar était à sa portée, isolé dans une grotte, elle ne se retournerait qu'une fois sa vengeance achevée. Un sifflement perça par-dessus le brouhaha de la bataille. Xéna eu tout juste le temps de se retourner pour arrêter de justesse 2 flèches qui dardaient leur pointe droit sur elle. Non loin dans le sous-bois, Demyos, un genou à terre, poussait un cri de douleur alors qu'une flèche dépassait d'une de ses cuisses. Elle repéra les archers, fendit le sous-bois pour fondre sur eux. Dans un cri elle se jeta sur le premier homme venu. Le soldat était en train de recharger son arc mais il n'eut qu'à peine le temps de commencer à le bander avant que le chakram se fiche dans sa tête dans un craquement d'os écœurant. A côté de lui les autres archers regardaient, stupéfaits, leurs arcs coupés en deux par la puissance dévastatrice du chakram. Elle donna quelques coups bien placés et les hommes furent à terre, se tenant tantôt une jambe, tantôt un bras ou une mâchoire cassée. Xéna arracha son chakram de la tête du soldat mort. Sa main dégoulinait du sang de ses ennemis. Elle s'en barbouilla le visage pour se donner un air encore plus terrifiante. Il y avait dans chacun de ces gestes quelque chose qui relevait de l'urgence. Elle s'empara du seul arc épargné par le chakram et fonça vers la grotte où elle comptait débusquer son lièvre.

A l'affut dans la pénombre, Rahtgar l'attendait. Les yeux de Xéna perçant l'obscurité le débusquèrent sans peine. Il se tenait au fond d'un boyau de roches qui débouchait sur une salle plus vaste remplie de colonnes de pierres et de stalactites. Il était assis sur la malle en bois qu'elle avait vue plus tôt et tenait Joxer à genou devant lui, une épée plaquée sous sa gorge. Celui-ci se débattait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Un bâillon étouffait ses cris de détresse. Il ouvrait des yeux ronds sur Xéna, hochant la tête comme pour essayer de lui dire quelque chose.

Rahtgar était là, devant elle, à quelques dizaines de pas seulement. Sa haine l'aveugla. Elle revit le corps mutilé de Gabrielle couché dans ses bras. Elle revit la jeune femme, alors qu'elle était encore pleine de vie, courir avec insouciance sous le soleil d'un jour d'été. Elle pouvait encore entendre son rire, elle pouvait encore sentir sa peau douce et chaude sous ses doigts, elle pouvait encore entendre sa voix lui raconter des histoires, lui murmurer des mots réconfortants quand elle était au plus bas.

Elle ferma les yeux un court instant et une larme coula le long de sa joue. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle ne voyait que lui. Elle l'imagina penché sur Gabrielle, sa main traçant sa marque au couteau dans la peau de la jeune femme.

_Quel gâchis_, pensa-t-elle alors que son regard s'embrumait de plus de larmes.

Sa main frôla son chakram alors que dans l'autre elle tenait toujours une des flèches qui avait failli l'embrocher. Rahtgar ricanait doucement. Sa voix raisonnait et s'amplifiait sur les parois rocheuses de la grotte.

\- Xénaaaa…. Murmura-t-il. Viens, approche, n'ait pas peur, tout sera bientôt fini.

\- Tu ne me fais pas peur, reprit-elle d'un ton de défi.

\- Tu n'as pas pu sauver ta belle petite Gabrielle mais tu peux encore te rattraper en sauvant ton ami. Viens… Approche….

Elle allait se jeter sur lui. C'est alors qu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle était tellement fixée sur Rahtgar qu'elle avait perdu la notion de ce qui l'entourait. Le grand guerrier en cuir noir n'était pas plus qu'une ombre mais elle le sentait qui la poussait. « _Vas-y Xéna, fais lui la peau. Empare-toi de ses richesse, contrôle ses hommes, déchaine ta haine… _»

\- Arès…

_C'est trop facile_, pensa-t-elle. _Il doit y avoir un piège._

Elle envoya brusquement son chakram à travers la grotte. L'anneau rebondit sur de nombreuses colonnes, faisant jaillir des gerbes d'étincelles et éclairant momentanément les anfractuosités de la grotte. Son regard expert compta à toute vitesse. Il y avait des hommes disséminés tout autour d'elle, cachés derrière des roches ou des colonnes. Visiblement Rahtgar avait prévu des renforts. Il n'était pas assez fou pour l'affronter tout seul.

\- Ils ne sont rien, reprit Arès. Souviens-toi de ce qu'il a fait à ta petite chérie, souviens toi que c'est ta colère qui te rend forte… Ne la refoule pas… laisse toi aller à elle…

Elle voulait le chasser de toutes ses forces mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle porta sa main à la bourse en cuir accrochée autour de son cou. Céder à sa violence et venger Gabrielle, voilà ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle ne serait plus jamais elle-même si elle ne le faisait pas, et en même temps, pourrait-elle continuer à être ce qu'elle était devenue depuis qu'elle avait rencontré la jeune barde si elle retombait dans un cycle de peur et de violence ? Elle se sentait perdue, comme si elle se tenait debout au bord du vide. Fallait-il se laisser basculer ? Fallait-il abandonner ? Elle y perdrait la vie, elle le savait. Rahtgar ne lui ferait pas de cadeau. Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse et prit sa décision.

\- Gabrielle, pardonne moi… murmura-t-elle. Arès a raison…

A ces mots, elle s'élança dans l'obscurité à travers la grotte, répondant à l'appel de Rahtgar, laissant le piège se refermer sur elle. Les hommes à l'affut n'attendaient que ça. Ils se ruèrent sur elle mais elle les avait tous parfaitement localisés. Elle pensa à Gabrielle, puisant sa force dans sa colère, redonnant coup pour coup, ne laissant rien passer. Elle savait que la jeune barde n'apprécierait pas qu'elle s'appuie sur une image d'elle pour transcender sa haine mais peu lui importait, maintenant il fallait en finir.

Peu de temps après, elle s'avançait nonchalamment vers Rahtgar. Derrière elle un amas de corps mutilés d'où montait l'odeur métallique du sang qui se répandait sur le sol. Son sourire carnassier lui mangeait le visage. Pour la première fois, Rahtgar eu un frisson de peur en la voyant approcher. Il se releva, cramponnant Joxer contre lui.

\- Un pas de plus et je tue ton ami, menaça-t-il.

Mais Xéna continuait d'avancer, le regard fixé sur lui, le visage fou d'envie devant sa proie mise à jour.

\- Tu m'as tout pris Rahtgar, tu ne peux plus me faire de mal. Tu as cru que tu avais encore le pouvoir sur moi mais tu t'es trompé, Joxer n'est rien pour moi, d'ailleurs je vais te le prouver tout de suite, je vais t'éviter la peine de te salir les mains, le railla-t-elle en bandant l'arc qu'elle avait gardé pour envoyer son unique flèche droit dans l'épaule de Joxer.

Il la reçut d'un air ébahi, poussant un cri dans son bâillon puis tourna de l'œil et s'affala mollement dans les bras de Rahtgar. Celui-ci, prit au dépourvu, laissa choir le malheureux à ses pieds.

\- Nous voilà enfin tous les deux, murmura Xéna, balançant son arc par terre et s'avançant encore un peu vers lui.

Elle dégaina son épée et la pointa vers lui.

\- Ta petite copine a tellement couiné quand je me suis occupé d'elle… commença Rahtgar.

\- Oh non, non, non. Il est hors de question que j'écoute toutes ces conneries, rugit Xéna en se jetant sur lui.

Le bruit des épées qui s'entrechoquent réveilla toute la grotte. Un petit groupe de chauve-souris prit la poudre d'escampette alors que les rugissements de Xéna se mêlaient aux halètements de Rahtgar. La violence des coups arrachait des étincelles au métal de leurs épées. Xéna s'était mise à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps alors qu'elle laissait libre cours à sa violence. La rage qui coulait dans ses veines exaltait sa puissance. Elle commença par blesser Rahtgar. L'odeur de son sang l'excita complètement. Elle décida alors de le faire crier à s'en percer les oreilles avant de l'achever. A chaque coup porté elle se disait « pour Gabrielle ». Bientôt il ne resta plus de l'homme qu'un amas de chair sanguinolent qui gisait par terre. Xéna était maculée de sang et de poussières. Les larmes versées avaient laissé des sillons plus clairs sur ses joues rosies par l'effort du combat.

\- Pas mal, s'exclama Arès en applaudissant. Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant appliquons le code d'honneur du guerrier : vaincre le chef pour vaincre l'armée.

Elle s'approcha de Rahtgar et lui attrapa la tête par les cheveux. Il n'était plus rien. Il émit à peine un grognement lorsqu'elle bascula sa tête en arrière pour lui dégager la gorge. Du sang s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Elle brandit son épée. Une vague d'hésitation laissa son geste en suspens. Dans sa tête les notions de bien et de mal se bousculaient. Y avait-il une bonne façon de venger Gabrielle ? La justice ne devrait-elle pas empêcher pareille massacre d'arriver ? Une voix lui souffla « _Parfois c'est comme ça. Il n'y a rien à regretter_ ». Alors elle comprit qu'elle devait le faire, qu'elle pouvait le faire.

\- Crève, salaud.

Elle lui trancha la tête d'un coup sec. Puis tout fut fini. La peine était encore là mais la haine avait disparu. Elle regarda le corps de son ennemi se vider de son sang puis elle se retourna et regarda le triste spectacle qu'elle avait orchestré dans la grotte. L'odeur de sang dominait tout. Elle laissa tomber son épée mais garda fermement la tête de Rahtgar qu'elle cramponnait toujours par les cheveux. Elle circula, le regard perdu au milieu des corps sans vie. Elle alla jusqu'à la malle de bois où était assis Rahtgar quelques minutes plus tôt. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, des éclats de pierres précieuses et de diamants l'éblouirent. Elle se rappela son marché avec Athéna : son trésor contre Gabrielle. L'espoir de peut-être pouvoir faire revenir son amie germa une nouvelle fois en elle, la gonflant d'envie. C'est la vue de Joxer qui la ramena à la réalité. Elle se précipita vers lui, posant son trophée de guerre pour lui venir en aide. Le guerrier maladroit reprenait doucement connaissance. Elle le libéra de ses liens et de son bâillon et examina la flèche plantée dans son épaule.

\- Excuses-moi mon ami, lui sourit-elle, mais je devais te mettre hors de danger.

\- Tu parles d'une façon de faire ! Glapit Joxer en se tenant l'épaule. Tu m'as tiré dessus ! Je me suis vu mort, tué de ta propre main ! Bon sang ce que ça fait mal…

\- Laisse-moi voir.

Elle frappa de deux doigts l'épaule de Joxer dans un mouvement habile et précis.

\- Je ne sens plus mon bras, s'étonna celui-là. C'est magique ton truc !

\- La blessure est parfaite. Pas une goutte de sang, pas un nerf de touché. Je vais te soigner. Dans 15 jours tout au plus tu seras comme neuf.

Elle lui posa affectueusement la main sur l'épaule. Joxer glissa son regard sur la tête de Rahtgar qui reposait dans la poussière du sol.

\- Alors ça y est, tout est fini ?

\- Pas tout à fait, les hommes se battent encore dehors mais je peux mettre fin au combat. Repose-toi et surtout ne touche à rien, je reviens.

Elle récupéra la tête de Rahtgar qu'elle empala sans ménagement sur son épée. Joxer lui fit une grimace de dégout. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans le sous-bois, elle grimpa sur une souche d'arbre. La vision de cette grande guerrière toute barbouillée du sang et de la poussière du combat, brandissant la tête de Rahtgar au bout de son épée, fit stopper net les combats. Demyos était mort et ses hommes avaient subi de lourdes pertes mais il restait encore bien assez de guerriers à contrôler.

\- Je suis Xéna la guerrière ! A présent vous répondrez à mes ordres ou vous mourrez de ma main ! Ramassez et soignez les blessés, rassemblez le matériel et les chevaux. J'ai en ma possession le trésor d'Athéna. Je vous laisse 1 heure pour vous organiser puis nous marcherons vers Athènes. Je vous promets de la nourriture et de l'or en quantité et pour tous.

A ces moments, des hourras s'élevèrent de la foule. Les hommes brandissaient leur poing ou leur épée tout en scandant le nom de la grande guerrière. Arès apparut derrière elle.

\- Brave fille… Dis-moi, quelle est la suite des évènements exactement ? Il me semble que tu as une petite idée derrière la tête.

\- J'ai toujours un plan Arès, toujours, répondit-elle en souriant.

Sur ces mots, elle quitta Arès pour retourner s'occuper de Joxer.

La route vers Athènes fut longue et monotone. Xéna était lasse. Elle avait réussi à se détacher de sa colère contre Rahtgar mais sa mort, loin de combler le vide en elle, n'avait fait que le creuser d'avantage. Elle trainait avec elle les survivants des deux armées. Ces hommes, bien entrainés au combat, représentaient une force de frappe non négligeable. Ils la suivaient aveuglément et elle s'inquiétait de sentir en elle le pouvoir que ça lui conférait. Arès aussi rôdait souvent dans les parages. Il apparaissait le soir au campement, lorsque Xéna cherchait à se retrancher au plus profond d'elle-même pour retrouver la force des convictions qu'elle avait vue grandir auprès de Gabrielle. Sa rédemption… Pourrait-elle jamais l'atteindre maintenant ? Pas si elle ne trouvait pas un moyen d'éloigner Arès.

Elle comptait échanger le trésor d'Athéna contre Gabrielle. Et si jamais la déesse refusait de s'acquitter de sa part du marché ? Alors elle utiliserait son armée pour mettre à sac la ville.

_Voilà de bien tristes pensées_, se dit-elle. _Gabrielle…_ _Que ferais-tu à ma place ? Sûrement pas ça, c'est évident. Je sens ma peur et ma haine m'aveugler._

Elle entendit la voix de la jeune femme lui répondre « _Parfois le passé remonte à la surface. Si j'avais vécu ce que tu as vécu… _»

_Non Gabrielle. Toi tu comprends la haine mais tu n'y as jamais cédé. Tu ignores à quel point j'aime ça…_

Cette nuit-là encore, elle retrouva Gabrielle dans ses rêves, mais tout était différent. La jeune femme n'avait plus l'éclat et la bonne humeur qu'elle lui connaissait. Elle était sombre et ses beaux cheveux blonds s'étaient teintés de gris. Son sourire avait laissé place à un visage creusé par la fatigue et l'angoisse. Xéna la prit dans ses bras, la serrant fort pour la réconforter mais Gabrielle pleurait. Elle lui murmurait à l'oreille « _arrête, je t'en supplie… c'est fini maintenant. Reviens, retrouve-moi.» _et Xéna avait beau tout faire, tout lui promettre, elle ne parvenait pas à la réconforter. Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, elle savait ce qui lui restait à faire. Elle était prête à vivre avec ce sentiment profond de perte irrémédiable. Pour Gabrielle…

_Qu'il en soit ainsi_, se dit-elle.

Arrivée aux portes d'Athènes, elle fit mettre ses hommes en formation de combat. Arès jubilait dans son dos tandis que Joxer, le bras en écharpe, la regardait d'un œil inquiet.

\- Xéna… lui dit-il doucement. Est-ce que tu es sûre de toi sur ce coup-là ? Est-ce que Gabrielle…

\- Tais-toi Joxer et laisse-moi faire.

Elle fit porter la malle qui contenait le trésor d'Athéna devant elle. Elle l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied, faisant sauter le lourd couvercle et dévoilant à tous les richesses qu'elle contenait. Sur les remparts de la ville, la garde s'était mise en position. Les archers se tenaient prêts et elle voyait briller de nombreuses lances pointées vers eux.

\- Athéna ! hurla-t-elle. Me voici devant toi. Je te rapporte ton trésor et j'ai vengé ton affront au temple de Cryssos. J'ai respecté ma part du marché, à toi de respecter la tienne.

\- Tu n'es pas venue seule, répondit une voix astrale qui s'élevait de nulle part. L'armée qui menace mes portes ne faisait pas partie du contrat.

\- C'est un présent que je t'offre. En guise de dédommagement. Ces hommes sont prêts à se mettre à tes ordres et à défendre la ville de leur vie s'il le faut, pourvu que tu leur offres du pain et une solde convenable.

A ces mots les hommes de Xéna échangèrent des regards surpris.

\- Par tous les Dieux, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama Arès.

Xéna se tourna vers ses hommes.

\- Je vous ai promis de l'or et de la nourriture en conséquence et pour tous. Je m'acquitte ici de ma promesse et je vous remets aux soins de la garde d'Athènes. Que ceux qui ne veulent pas de cette vie repartent crever dans les bois sous les coups d'autres petits chefs de guerre minables. Il n'y aura aucune gloire plus grande pour vous que de servir un Dieu et de protéger la capitale. Il n'y aura aucune situation plus stable et ceux qui le désirent pourront même fonder une famille.

A ces mots, un brouhaha monta de l'ensemble de son armée. Les soldats se regardaient et s'interrogeaient mais finalement, il n'y en eu que très peu pour quitter les rangs et repartir d'où ils venaient.

Lorsque le silence se fit, Xéna et ses hommes se tournèrent vers les lourdes portes de la ville. La protectrice des lieux n'avait pas encore accepté son offre. Les minutes s'égrenaient et Xéna commençait à s'impatienter lorsque soudain, un grincement se fit entendre. La garde, de l'autre côté des remparts s'était mise en mouvement et on pouvait voir les gonds des portes commencer à pivoter.

Xéna se tourna vers ses hommes et leur offrit son plus beau sourire d'encouragement. Elle se sentit d'un coup libérée d'un poids. Joxer aussi lui souriait. Elle porta sa main à la petite bourse autour de son cou.

\- Elle serait fière de toi tu sais, lui dit gentiment le guerrier.

Seul Arès fulminait dans son coin. Il apparut brusquement et attrapa Xéna par le coude.

\- Mais enfin à quoi tu joues ?!

\- Dégage Arès, je ne redeviendrai jamais ta maitresse, tu peux toujours rêver.

A ces mots elle se dégagea de son étreinte et entraina ses hommes à l'intérieur de la ville.

Elle laissa son armée au soin de la garde et fit monter la malle qui contenait le trésor au Parthénon. Là elle congédia Joxer et ses porteurs pour se retrouver seule au milieu de l'immense pièce qui abritait les richesses de la Déesse. Alors qu'elle observait en silence, Athéna apparut, toute en armure, sa lance et son bouclier à la main. Elle posa son barda et s'installa sur la grosse malle en croisant les jambes nonchalamment.

\- Et bien on peut dire que tu es pleine de surprises ma chère amie, minauda-t-elle.

_Je ne suis pas ton amie,_ pensa Xéna. Mais il faudrait jouer avec plus de finesse devant la déesse. Les Dieux étaient si susceptibles et capricieux. Elle pensa à Gabrielle, au plaisir de la serrer de nouveau dans ses bras, mais rien n'était encore gagné. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour jouer la dure à cuire.

\- Athéna… Je me présente humblement devant toi…

\- Bien, bien, la coupa la déesse. Je suppose que tu viens me demander de m'acquitter de ma part du marché. Après tout ce ne serait que justice, tu as parfaitement répondu à toutes mes exigences. Cependant il faut que tu saches qu'il m'est impossible de faire revivre Gabrielle. Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de faire revenir les morts et c'est tant mieux. Imagine la confusion qui règnerait sur Terre si chacun pouvait espérer retrouver un être perdu en passant un pacte avec les Dieux.

\- Tu m'avais promis Athéna !

Tous ses espoirs s'écroulaient d'un coup.

\- Je ne t'ai rien promis du tout. Tu m'as dit vouloir revoir Gabrielle, la sentir près de toi et qu'elle vive encore. Et bien… Je peux peut être répondre à tes deux premières requêtes, c'est vrai. Pour ce qui est de « vivre encore », il faudra que tu acceptes qu'elle vive à travers toi. Je t'ai dit que je « m'arrangerais » pour que tu obtiennes ce que tu m'as demandé mais cet arrangement passe par une autre que moi et il va te falloir son approbation.

\- Artémis, répondit Xéna très sûre d'elle.

Gabrielle était une reine Amazone, c'est donc Artémis qui avait dû veiller à la faire passer dans l'au-delà.

\- Tu es maline. Tu dois rencontrer Artémis, tu l'as compris. Lorsque tu la verras, dis-lui que tu viens de ma part et transmet lui ceci (Elle fouilla dans la malle pour en sortir une énorme émeraude d'un vert éclatant qu'elle lança droit sur Xéna qui s'en saisit au vol). Cette vieillie bique est un brin vénale, comme beaucoup d'entre nous. Je paye le prix pour que tu puisses rencontrer Gabrielle encore une fois. C'est le moins que je puisse faire. (Elle s'approcha de Xéna et posa ses mains sur les épaules de la guerrière. Athéna était très grande, aussi grande que Xéna et leurs regards se croisaient parfaitement). Je suis désolée pour ton amie… Sincèrement. Maintenant que tu l'as vengée tu vas pouvoir commencer à faire son deuil. Va la voir, discute avec elle et fais la paix avec toi-même. C'est tout ce que je te souhaite.

Sur ces mots, Athéna laissa Xéna pour repartir vers son trésor. Elle se retourna subitement.

\- Ah ! Et au fait ! Je te remercie de ne pas avoir tenté de massacrer la ville. Il m'aurait déplu de devoir te tuer. Maintenant je te laisse partir. Va retrouver ce qu'il te manque.

Athéna disparut comme elle était arrivée. Xéna était furieuse contre elle. Elle examina l'énorme émeraude nichée dans sa main. Elle porta son autre main à la petite bourse en cuir accrochée à son cou. La pensée de revoir Gabrielle, même si ce n'était qu'une dernière fois, laisserait à Xéna de quoi lui dire combien elle comptait pour elle et combien elle lui était reconnaissante pour tout ce qu'elle lui avait apporté. Elle pourrait aussi lui dire combien elle était désolée de l'avoir perdue si violement et la culpabilité qui la rongeait. C'était une maigre compensation. Elle se sentit trahie par les Dieux mais après tout, que pouvait-elle attendre de plus d'eux ? Elle aurait dû s'en douter.

Elle était maussade lorsqu'elle ressortit du Parthénon. Elle récupéra Joxer.

\- Viens, lui dit-elle simplement.

Pour une fois que le guerrier maladroit ne se faisait pas éconduire, il ne se fit pas prier.

Elle l'entraina à travers la ville jusqu'à l'académie d'Athènes. Là, elle s'adressa à un archiviste et déposa les parchemins de Gabrielle. C'est là qu'était leur place, à côté des plus grands bardes et conteurs de l'époque.

_Il n'y aura plus jamais d'autres histoires_, se dit-elle d'un ton amer_. J'ai été tellement bête d'espérer… Foutus Dieux !_

Elle entraina encore Joxer jusqu'au théâtre de la ville où ils s'installèrent pour regarder un spectacle lyrique. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout mais elle voulait plus que tout se sentir proche de Gabrielle à cet instant précis et c'est la seule façon qu'elle avait trouvé pour lui rendre hommage. Très vite, Xéna s'endormit. Elle rêva de la pièce, avec dans les rôles principaux Gabrielle et elle-même. Le sentiment d'amour qui grandissait tout au long de l'histoire et l'intensité des sentiments narrés par l'auteur lui apportèrent un instant la paix et le bien-être. Lorsque les applaudissements du public la sortirent de sa torpeur, elle découvrit Joxer, la larme à l'œil, qui applaudissait frénétiquement les acteurs.

\- C'est tellement beau… Elle aurait adoré, lui sourit Joxer.

\- Je ne comprendrai jamais ce qui lui plaisait tant dans tout ça. Ça manque cruellement d'action, répondit Xéna en se levant et en s'étirant avant de quitter le théâtre. Elle et moi, on est si différente. Et pourtant…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens. Il n'y avait rien à rajouter.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda Joxer.

\- Ma quête n'est pas complètement finie. Rendez-vous en terre Amazone !

Tous les soirs sur le chemin des forêts Amazone, Xéna se posait devant le feu de camp, s'enroulait dans sa couverture de peau, prenait une plume et un parchemin vierge. Tous les soirs le parchemin restait vierge.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'infliges ça, lui dit simplement Joxer. C'était elle la barde, pas toi. Toi tu es la guerrière.

Elle soupira et rangea son matériel. Elle s'allongea près du feu. Joxer avait raison. Pourquoi diable s'obstinait-elle à vouloir écrire ? Au fond d'elle-même elle connaissait la réponse à cette question. Gabrielle était son âme sœur, sa moitié. Elle n'était plus tout à fait entière depuis qu'elle l'avait perdue et elle ressentait ce manque comme une faiblesse. Il lui manquait quelque chose… Il lui manquait Gabrielle. Et elle se disait que si elle parvenait à écrire tout ce qu'elle ressentait, elle parviendrait à retrouver un peu de la jeune barde à travers ses parchemins. Mais Joxer avait raison. Elle était la guerrière. Elle, elle avait pu retrouver Rahtgar et déchainer sa colère sur lui. Elle, elle aurait pu le vaincre si elle avait été avec Gabrielle le jour où… Sa gorge se serra. Ses pensées vagabondèrent.

_Tu me manques tellement… Je ne sais plus quoi faire… J'ai l'impression que je n'y arriverai pas sans toi._

Elle revit le corps de sa compagne mutilé et sans vie.

_Je l'ai tué Gabrielle. Sauvagement. Je t'ai vengée. Et pourtant, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? Rien… Tu ne méritais pas ça._

Le sommeil l'emporta et une fois de plus elle rêva de Gabrielle. Depuis qu'elle avait épargné Athènes, ses nuits étaient redevenues douces. Gabrielle l'y attendait, belle et aimante, son sourire amoureux accueillant Xéna dès qu'elle fermait les yeux.

Elle avait beau dormir bien plus que d'habitude, elle arriva à la frontière Amazone dans un état de fatigue et d'apathie qui laissait Joxer perplexe_. C'est comme si elle n'avait plus goût à la vie_, pensa le guerrier. Il avait beau essayer de la divertir par ses nombreuses pitreries, rien n'y faisait. Il lui semblait même suspect que Xéna l'ait supporté aussi longtemps. D'habitude les filles trouvaient toujours un moyen de le renvoyer ou de s'éloigner de lui lorsqu'il essayait de passer un peu trop de temps avec elles. Mais ça, c'était avant. C'était quand Gabrielle était encore là… La morosité de Xéna l'affectait lui aussi.

Le duo fut accueilli au village Amazone par la nouvelle reine. Xéna descendit d'Argo et se planta droite comme un I devant Ephiny et toute sa garde royale. Les deux femmes se jaugèrent en silence avant de tomber dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Elle n'était pas venue depuis la mort de Gabrielle mais les rumeurs se répandent si vite. Ses sœurs amazone pleuraient elle aussi leur reine défunte.

\- J'aurais préféré rester régente, lui affirma Ephiny.

\- Je t'ai ramené un peu de ta reine, lui dit Xéna en décrochant la bourse qui pendait à son cou.

Ephiny l'accepta et fit signe à une de ses sœurs de venir la récupérer.

\- Préparez la veillée d'hommages, ordonna-t-elle.

Tout un groupe d'amazones se mit en branle. Le village s'était rassemblé autour d'elles et les femmes observaient Xéna et Ephiny avec des regards de respect et de compassion. Joxer aussi attirait l'attention sur lui. Il était rare qu'un homme puisse entrer dans le village et les plus jeunes d'entre elles le regardaient avec curiosité.

\- Tu vas rester un peu parmi nous ? demanda Ephiny.

\- Je vais pleurer Gabrielle avec vous et je dois te demander une faveur. Je dois rencontrer Artémis.

Ephiny leva la tête vers le ciel. Même s'il faisait grand jour, elle cherchait la lune.

\- Tu vas devoir patienter un peu, la lune n'est pas propice à une rencontre avec La Mère des Amazones. Je te ferai rencontrer la chamane qui te préparera pour la célébration le moment venu. Mais dis-moi, est-ce que tu as… quelque chose derrière la tête pour vouloir rencontrer Artémis ? Est-ce que tu essaies de faire revenir Gabrielle ?

Ephiny connaissait Xéna mieux qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, mais la grande guerrière coupa court à tout nouvel espoir que pourrait se faire la jeune reine. Il n'était pas la peine qu'elle souffre encore plus elle aussi de voir ses illusions partir en fumée. Xéna fut conduite à la hutte de Gabrielle mais elle préféra s'isoler dans la forêt à l'orée du village. Elle laissa Joxer prendre sa place. Les souvenirs étaient trop présents et trop douloureux pour s'installer parmi les Amazones.

Le soir même, il y eu un énorme bûcher d'allumé sur la place central du village. Toutes les amazones s'étaient réunies, la plupart en arme et en tenue de guerrière, pour rendre un dernier hommage à leur reine disparue. Ce peuple, fier et indépendant, était très attaché à ses coutumes et à ses traditions. Il y eu des danses tribales autour du feu et de la musique. Les chants des amazones s'élevaient dans la nuit, empreints d'une certaine mélancolie. Il n'y avait ni cri, ni démonstration de force mais juste des corps qui ondulaient en rythme, témoignant ensemble de la force de la Nation Amazone et de la fraternité qui les unissaient. Ephiny vint jeter la petite bourse en cuir qui contenait les cendres de Gabrielle au centre du brasier. Xéna était comme fascinée par les petites étincelles de feu qui s'échappaient et montaient vers le ciel, semblant rejoindre un autre monde au-delà des étoiles. La musique l'étourdissait, le rythme entêtant et la lumière vive du feu la transportaient dans un état de transe tel qu'elle n'était plus tout à fait là. Elle réagit à peine lorsque les Amazones, tour à tour, vinrent se prosterner devant elle pour leur montrer leur soutien. Il était temps pour elle de retrouver Gabrielle. A présent elle voulait dormir pour tout oublier.

Les jours passèrent au village Amazone. Après la grande soirée d'adieu à Gabrielle, Xéna s'était vue confier l'entrainement des novices en attendant que la lune soit pleine et qu'elle puisse accomplir le rituel qui lui permettrait de rencontrer Artémis. Cette tâche l'occupait la journée mais tous les soirs elle se languissait de revoir Gabrielle. Lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule, elle sortait l'émeraude d'un vert éclatant qu'elle frottait distraitement entre ses doigts en pensant à tout ce qu'elle voudrait dire à la jeune barde. Elle avait renoncé à essayer d'écrire le moindre mot sur un parchemin, elle savait maintenant qu'elle n'en serait jamais capable. Joxer était devenu la coqueluche des jeunes du village et certaines murmuraient « le reproducteur » en échangeant des coups d'œil entendus à son passage. Ce dernier fait laissait un sourire sur le visage de Xéna. Elle imaginait toute une nouvelle lignée d'Amazones maladroites se prenant les pieds dans la moindre racine rencontrée dans le sous-bois. Le plus drôle c'est que Joxer n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elles attendaient de lui. Il était empêtré dans son rôle de guerrier brut et sanguinaire qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Il semblait avoir retrouvé une vie normale, si on pouvait dire ça ainsi. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Xéna. Chaque jour qui passait la laissait un peu plus déprimée. Après la mort de Rahtgar, elle avait mis de côté sa rage et sa colère mais elle avait l'impression que maintenant il ne lui restait plus rien. Elle s'était vengée. Et maintenant ? L'espoir de revoir Gabrielle une dernière fois ne suffisait pas à la sortir de sa torpeur.

Lorsque le jour fut venu, elle se présenta à la chamane dans un état d'excitation intense. Elle allait revoir Gabrielle ! C'était là son dernier but, sa dernière tâche à accomplir. Si elle le pouvait, elle resterait avec elle. Il n'y avait plus rien qui la retenait ici, pas même l'espoir d'obtenir une quelconque rédemption. Pas après avoir décapité la tête de Rahtgar pour la promener au bout de son épée.

Elle passa entre les mains de plusieurs Amazones expérimentées. Elle fut déshabillée et purifiée de la tête aux pieds dans un bain de vapeur suivi d'un massage d'huiles odorantes, avant de revêtir un costume amazone qui se résumait en une courte jupe en peau de daim ornée de perles et de plumes et d'un cache poitrine qu'elle trouva ridiculement petit. Elle demanda à une jeune amazone qui s'occupait d'elle d'inclure l'émeraude vert intense dans la ceinture de sa jupe. La fille aux mains agiles s'exécuta sans discuter. Lorsque la nuit fut tombée, on l'emmena à la périphérie du village où une hutte de méditation était mise à la disposition des Amazones pour accomplir leurs rituels ou simplement venir réfléchir au calme. La chamane l'attendait. Elle avait déjà un certain âge et elle était accompagnée d'une jeune novice qui portait un petit sac de peau et une jarre en terre cuite. Elle souleva le rideau de peau qui fermait l'entrée de la hutte et fit signe à Xéna de la suivre. A l'intérieur tout était très sombre. L'espace était sobre. Une natte de végétaux tressés au centre de la hutte, un petit banc en bois près de la porte à côté duquel Xéna discerna un petit tambour et un brasero d'où s'élevait des volutes de fumées qui firent tousser la guerrière. L'atmosphère était étouffante et Xéna remercia intérieurement les Amazones de l'avoir mise presque nue. La chamane l'invita à prendre place sur la natte au centre de la hutte alors qu'elle s'installait sur le banc en bois, sa novice à ses côtés attisait le brasero.

\- Je ne peux que t'ouvrir le passage ma sœur, lui dit la chamane d'une voix grave et énigmatique, mais c'est à toi de trouver le chemin.

La novice s'approcha de Xéna et lui présenta la jarre en terre cuite.

\- Bois, lui dit-elle en échangeant un sourire timide avec la guerrière.

Le liquide avait un gout âpre. Il sentait la terre et le jus de racines trop coriaces pour être mangées.

\- Maintenant, détend-toi ma fille, lui ordonna la chamane. Puis elle commença à psalmodier une litanie dans un langage incompréhensible.

_Ces Amazones sont parfois bien étranges_, soupira Xéna.

La voix de la vieille fut bientôt rejointe par celle de la novice qui se mit à taper un rythme lent et régulier sur le petit tambour. Xéna avait de plus en plus chaud. Les voix monotones et le rythme du tambour commençaient à avoir un effet soporifique sur elle. Ou alors était-ce le résultat du liquide que la novice lui avait fait boire ? Elle ne savait plus trop où elle était. Elle commença à onduler malgré elle au rythme du tambour, levant les yeux vers le sommet de la hutte. Là elle s'aperçut qu'une ouverture ronde lui permettait d'apercevoir le ciel étoilé au-dessus d'elle.

La chamane, tout en continuant de psalmodier, se saisit du sac en peau d'où elle extirpa une poignée d'herbes mystérieuses qu'elle lança dans le brasero. Les herbes se consumèrent instantanément dans un crépitement qui tira momentanément Xéna de sa torpeur. Aussitôt l'atmosphère devint irrespirable. Les volutes de fumée la prenaient au nez et à la gorge. Très vite elle se sentit partir. Elle eut juste le temps de penser « _elles m'ont drogué_e » avant de perdre pied avec la réalité. Le temps sembla s'étirer. Elle ne savait plus où elle était. Elle était juste consciente d'être debout et de danser au rythme d'un tambour, se déhanchant souplement et ne quittant pas des yeux les étoiles au-dessus d'elle. Elle se mit elle aussi à psalmodier dans un langage incompréhensible pour elle-même, rejoignant les deux autres femmes dans leur litanie monotone. Lorsque le toit de la hutte s'ouvrit entièrement pour découvrir l'infini de la voie lactée, le regard de Xéna fut happé par la pleine lune qui venait de se dévoiler. C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle bascula. Tout était noir autour d'elle, comme s'il n'y avait plus rien. Elle semblait flotter dans un océan de rien.

_J'ai déjà vécu beaucoup de choses_, réussi-t-elle à penser, _mais cette expérience est vraiment étrange…_

Elle décida de s'abandonner et de lâcher prise. Elle ne se sentait pas en danger et iI ne servait à rien de lutter dans une telle situation. Elle ferma les yeux un court instant. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle était au milieu d'une immense forêt. Il faisait nuit et la lune, énorme, lui renvoyait les ombres des grands arbres qui se dressaient devant elle. Sous ses pieds nus une mousse épaisse et moelleuse était recouverte d'un tapis de brume qui donnait un air vraiment énigmatique à ces lieux. Devant elle, à quelques distances, une énorme souche d'arbre plate d'où l'observait une jeune femme à l'allure bien étrange. Elle portait une jupe et une cape en peau de daim alors que son bustier était tressé dans du lierre. Elle avait des longs cheveux tellement blonds qu'ils semblaient presque blanc, tout comme sa peau, et brillaient du même éclat que la lune. Sur sa tête un diadème en bois tressé d'où deux petits bois de cerf trônaient en lui donnant un air menaçant. Un arc et un carquois lui barraient la poitrine.

_Qu'elle est belle…_ pensa Xéna complètement happée par l'apparition devant elle. _Si sauvage !_

\- Tu dois être Artémis, dit-elle doucement.

La jeune Déesse ne répondit pas.

\- Je viens de la part d'Athéna. Elle m'avait assurée que je pourrais revoir Gabrielle si seulement je m'adressais à toi.

Ce n'était qu'à moitié juste. Athéna ne lui avait rien assuré du tout, elle lui avait simplement dit qu'il faudrait qu'elle s'adresse à Artémis puisqu'elle-même ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose.

La déesse dévisageait Xéna de la tête aux pieds. Lorsque son regard passa sur sa ceinture et l'émeraude verte, elle retint une expression de surprise qu'elle masqua aussitôt sous une parfaite impassibilité mais ce brusque changement n'avait pas échappé à l'œil expert de Xéna. Celle-ci fit légèrement tourner son bassin pour que l'émeraude brille sous les rayons de la lune. A présent Artémis ne cachait plus son envie et son regard restait braqué sur l'émeraude.

\- Athéna me l'a donné pour toi, reprit Xéna. Pour que je puisse revoir Gabrielle. Elle paye le prix.

L'ambiance était devenue tendue et Xéna commençait à s'impatienter du mutisme de la déesse.

\- Amène-moi à Gabrielle et l'émeraude est à toi.

Après un silence qui lui sembla infini, Artémis tendit un bras vers l'émeraude qui se détacha aussitôt de la ceinture de Xéna pour flotter jusque dans la main de la déesse.

\- Athéna paie sa dette. Elle me devait une faveur. Tout ceci n'a rien à voir avec Gabrielle Elle s'est servie de toi pour rembourser son dû. Elle avait sûrement peur que je lui botte le cul. Ça fait des années que j'attends ça, dit-elle en levant l'émeraude sous les rayons de lune pour la faire briller.

_Quelle trahison…_ pensa Xéna déçue_. Il va encore falloir négocier. Bon sang, je suis nulle à ça, c'est toujours Gabrielle qui négociait. Et si je lui rentrais dedans comme je sais si bien le faire ? Peut-être que ça peut marcher ?_

\- Alors dis-moi Artémis, que dois-je faire pour pouvoir revoir Gabrielle.

\- Tu as fait une longue route pour arriver jusque-là et je sens au fond de toi ta détermination à retrouver ton amie, mais il va d'abord falloir le mériter. Il va falloir me prouver ta valeur. Si tu m'attrapes avant que le jour se lève, alors je te montrerai ton amie. Si tu échoues, tant pis pour toi. Je te renverrai d'où tu viens et tu ne pourras plus jamais revenir.

Sur ces mots, Artémis se retourna, sauta souplement de sa souche et disparut dans la forêt à pas feutrés.

_Une partie de chasse,_ pensa Xéna, _j'aurais dû m'en douter venant d'Artémis. Fort bien. Bien plus dans mes cordes que des négociations stériles_. Et elle s'élança à son tour dans la forêt à la recherche de la déesse.

Artémis avait beaucoup d'avantages pour elle. Elle connaissait la forêt par cœur, elle était elle-même une partie de la forêt, et la nuit ne l'affectait guère puisqu'elle aurait pu se mouvoir dans cet univers même les yeux fermées.

Xéna avait pour elle des années de pratique de la chasse. Elle savait être furtive et s'accommodait parfaitement du simple rayonnement de la lune pour guider ses pas. La partie de chasse l'excitait. S'il n'y avait eu l'échéance du jour qui se lève et la pression de perdre Gabrielle sans avoir pu la revoir, elle aurait pris un plaisir sans fin à traquer la déesse à travers les bois. Mais il fallait en finir et après un temps qui lui sembla quand même relativement long pour elle, elle réussit à coincer la déesse qui pensait être à l'abri cachée dans un arbre. Xéna après une course folle dans le sous-bois et plusieurs essais manqués, avait si bien anticipé les déplacements d'Artémis que lorsque celle-ci vint s'accroupir sur sa branche à mi-hauteur d'arbre, la guerrière était déjà installée, les jambes croisées sur la branche juste au-dessus.

\- Bouh ! lui fit simplement Xéna sans même chercher à la toucher.

Artémis bondit en se retournant, complètement surprise de trouver Xéna juste au-dessus d'elle.

\- Bien joué, Princesse guerrière ! On peut dire que tu as du sang d'Amazone qui coule en toi. Tu es digne d'être une de mes filles, sourit la déesse.

Puis elle se laissa tomber dans le vide. Xéna, sentant la situation lui échapper, sauta à son tour, se précipitant sur Artémis. Elle l'attrapa au vol et l'enlaça alors que le sol se rapprochait dangereusement. Elle eut juste le temps de se dire « _ça va faire mal_ ! » mais rien ne se produisit. A la place elle se retrouva au bord d'un lac. Elle portait son costume de cuir et son armure de guerrière. Il faisait jour et le soleil réchauffait sa peau de ses doux rayons. La petite brise faisait danser les herbes alentour et les fleurs des champs donnaient une touche colorée à ce paysage bucolique.

_C'est comme dans mes rêves_, pensa Xéna. Alors elle se mit à chercher Gabrielle du regard. Et bien vite elle la trouva. Elle était assise sur une pierre au bord du lac, ses pieds remuaient doucement l'eau qui faisait des petits ronds autour. Elle lui tournait le dos, elle ne l'avait pas vue. Pas encore… Xéna passa quelques instants à simplement l'observer, soulagée de l'avoir enfin retrouvée. Son cœur… Son amour… Sa belle barde… Celle qui avait su voir en elle plus loin que la guerrière sanguinaire. Celle qui l'avait aidée à apprivoiser ses peurs et à prendre confiance en ses capacités à faire le bien.

Elle l'appela doucement.

\- Gabrielle…

Lorsque Gabrielle se retourna et croisa le regard de Xéna, toutes les tensions accumulées ces derniers temps au plus profond de la guerrière disparurent d'un coup alors que le visage de la barde se fendit d'un large sourire accueillant. Elle se redressa et se précipita dans les bras de Xéna.

\- Je savais que tu viendrais, je le savais ! dit-elle en enfouissant sa tête tout contre la poitrine de Xéna. Elle la serrait si fort que la guerrière ne put que sourire à son tour de tant d'innocence. C'était si bon de la sentir contre elle. Elle respira l'odeur de ses longs cheveux blonds. Rien ne semblait changer, et pourtant elle savait au fond d'elle-même que tout était différent.

\- Gabrielle… (Sa voix s'étouffa) Je suis tellement désolée…

Gabrielle se décolla de son étreinte et vint poser un doigt sur la bouche de Xéna

\- Chutttt, ne dis rien. Ce n'est rien, c'est fini…

Xéna était émue aux larmes.

\- Il est hors de question que tu portes la culpabilité de tout ça, reprit la jeune barde.

Xéna voulu parler mais elle l'en empêcha.

\- Ecoute… c'est trop tard pour moi et c'est comme ça.

\- Je n'accepte pas la défaite, reprit Xéna, il y a toujours des solutions.

-Je suis morte et je l'ai accepté. Accepte le toi aussi. Il y a longtemps maintenant, j'ai accepté les conséquences de notre façon de vivre, je savais qu'un jour on pourrait en arriver là. On y est, et je n'ai pas peur.

\- Tu as toujours dit que j'étais la plus courageuse des deux, regarde toi… Si c'est ça notre destin alors nous l'affronterons ensemble, même dans la mort Gabrielle jamais je ne t'abandonnerai.

Gabrielle comprit ce que Xéna s'apprêtait à faire. Elle allait rester ici avec elle. C'était impensable pour la barde. Elle était morte mais Xéna avait encore sa vie à vivre, et elle pourrait encore faire le bien et aider de nombreuses personnes.

\- Tu ne peux pas rester, lui sourit-elle gentiment en lui caressant la joue, ce n'est pas possible. Beaucoup de gens comptent sur toi pour leur venir en aide. Tu dois accomplir ton destin, tu dois terminer ta rédemption, c'est tout ce pour quoi tu te bats Xéna, je le sais. Tu ne dois pas abandonner ton combat à cause de moi.

\- Je n'y arriverai pas sans toi. J'ai peur Gabrielle. Peur de redevenir celle que j'étais avant. Sans toi je n'ai plus la force et la sagesse de ton innocence pour me guider. Je me sens faible… Je suis vulnérable.

\- Toi ? La grande Princesse guerrière ? Faible et vulnérable ? Mais non Xéna, regarde bien au fond de toi. Ce n'est pas grâce à moi que tu as accompli tout ce chemin, c'est seulement grâce à ta force et à ta volonté. Je n'en ai été que le témoin. Je ne connais personne de plus brave que toi.

Xéna allait répliquer mais Gabrielle l'embrassa pour la faire taire.

\- C'est si bon de te sentir encore, murmura Xéna. Viens avec moi Gabrielle… Je t'en prie…

\- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas. Ce n'est pas faute de le vouloir. J'aimerais tellement être avec toi le jour où enfin tu t'accorderas la paix que tu as tant mérité. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Xéna, et je t'aime de tout mon cœur. D'ailleurs je vais t'offrir un présent avant de te laisser repartir.

Gabrielle se recula.

\- Non, pas encore… supplia la guerrière. C'est trop tôt.

Gabrielle porta les deux mains contre sa poitrine et il se passa alors quelque chose d'improbable pour Xéna. La jeune barde enfonça ses mains en elle et en ressorti son cœur, rouge et palpitant d'énergie, qu'elle tendit à la guerrière.

\- Tiens, lui dit-elle simplement, comme ça je resterai un peu auprès de toi.

Xéna tendit les mains et reçut l'offrande de Gabrielle. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Tout cela lui semblait tellement irréel à présent. Elle se demanda si elle n'était pas en train de rêver. Et puis Gabrielle disparut brusquement. Dans ses rêves, Gabrielle ne disparaissait jamais, c'est seulement lorsqu'elle se réveillait qu'elle la perdait.

Tout cela s'était passé si vite. Gabrielle n'était plus là et Xéna tenait son cœur dans ses mains. Un élan de tristesse s'empara d'elle. Elle serra le cœur de son amour contre elle, comme pour la garder encore un peu. C'est alors qu'elle le sentit s'insinuer en elle. Une lumière vive l'aveugla et l'instant d'après le cœur n'était plus là. Elle le sentait battre dans sa poitrine, comme un écho à son propre cœur. Elle se sentit perdre connaissance et s'écroula sur le sol.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était allongée sur une couverture de peaux dans la hutte de Gabrielle. Joxer était penché sur elle, la détaillant d'un regard suspicieux.

\- Ephiny, elle revient à elle !

La reine Amazone apparut dans son champ de vision. Elle l'aida à se redresser.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? lui demanda Ephiny. La chamane nous a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ça. Tu es partie si loin et si longtemps ! Et maintenant ça fait des heures que tu dors…

Ephiny aussi la regardait d'un drôle d'air. Xéna se rappela doucement tout ce qui venait de se passer. Elle porta la main à sa poitrine, à l'endroit exact où battait son cœur. Elle ne ressentait plus l'impression de manque qui l'avait tiraillée après la mort de Gabrielle. Elle n'avait plus froid. Elle se sentait calme et sereine, comme portée par une force nouvelle. Elle se sentait… changée.

\- Tu as changé, lui dit Joxer.

C'est alors qu'une longue mèche de cheveux lui tomba devant le visage. Elle s'en saisit et l'observa avec intérêt. Ses longs cheveux noirs avaient pris une teinte châtain avec quelques reflets roux.

\- Tiens donc, dit-elle tout simplement, pas le moins du monde surprise par ce brusque changement. Quoi d'autre ?

Ses deux amis l'observèrent.

\- Et bien… reprit Ephiny en faisant un geste de la main vers son visage. Tes yeux semblent… différents.

\- C'est vrai ça ! Il y en a un qui est bleu glace, comme avant, mais l'autre tire plus sur le vert, un peu comme la couleur des yeux de Gabrielle.

Xéna rigola franchement. Elle se leva d'un bond. Elle pouvait sentir sa compagne vivre en elle, un peu comme lorsqu'elle avait failli mourir et qu'elle avait utilisé le corps de Gabrielle pour terrasser Velasca. Gabrielle était là, quelque part, et ça rendait à Xéna son entièreté. Elles semblaient réunies à tout jamais par le présent de Gabrielle. Son cœur… Mais pas seulement. Son amour, sa force sa candeur et sa sagesse… Xéna prenait conscience que rien ne serait plus comme avant. La Princesse guerrière venait de changer définitivement. Elle sentit au fond d'elle-même que grâce à Gabrielle elle ne reverrait plus jamais Arès. Elle repensa aux paroles d'Athéna. La déesse lui avait dit _« il faudra que tu acceptes qu'elle vive à travers toi._ » Est-ce qu'elle savait déjà ? Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle remercia Athéna pour ce cadeau.

_Tu m'as offert ta sagesse à travers Gabrielle_, lui dit-elle en pensée_. Je ne pouvais rêver recevoir plus beau cadeau. Non seulement je l'ai revue, mais en plus maintenant je la sens de nouveau près de moi. Je la sens vivre encore en moi ! Quel trésor inestimable Athéna !_

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demandèrent ses amis. Mais Xéna n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'expliquer. Elle savourait égoïstement le moment d'être la seule à savoir qu'une partie de Gabrielle était revenue avec elle.

Elle se leva et alla chercher un parchemin et une plume cachés dans un meuble de la hutte. Elle s'installa sans rien dire, Joxer et Ephiny, s'installant avec elle pour la regarder. Elle posa la plume sur le parchemin…

_Dans l'abîme, dans les profondeurs_

_Besoin de douceur, d'un autre paradis_

_Dans mon cœur, si intime, à l'ombre des foules_

_Une larme qui coule, et toi qui me dit :_

_Je viens avec toi, je ne t'abandonne pas_

_Je connais la trame de la vie, je connais la pluie_

_Le monde et ses drames, la sagesse infinie._

_Laisse-moi te donner, la force d'avancer_

_Et comme la flamme, celle qui vient sans bruit_

_Du fond de ton âme, un autre paradis…_

Malgré sa lenteur d'esprit, Joxer comprit tout de suite. Son regard s'illumina et un sourire satisfait éclaira son visage.

\- Elle est là ! Elle est là ? C'est ça ? Elle est en toi, quelque part bien à l'abri. Mais oui c'est évident maintenant ! Tes cheveux, tes yeux, et ton sourire… niais ! Tout ça c'est elle !

Ephiny n'y comprenait rien. Xéna se leva et embrassa Joxer sur la joue.

\- Oui, oui, elle là ! reprit-il. La simple Xéna ne m'aurait jamais embrassé comme ça !

Xéna rigolait de bon cœur. Un cœur gonflé de l'amour qu'elle partageait avec Gabrielle. Ephiny, elle, s'impatientait.

\- Mais enfin est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer !

Alors seulement Xéna prit la parole et leur raconta sa rencontre avec Artémis et son aventure dans l'au-delà avec Gabrielle. Les autres en restèrent sans voix.

\- Et maintenant Xéna, que vas-tu faire ? demanda Joxer.

Xéna récupéra ses cuirs, son armure et ses armes qui avaient été portés dans la hutte de Gabrielle et leur dit simplement « je crois que je vais aller pêcher un peu » avant de s'éloigner d'une démarche féline et légère digne de la Princesse guerrière…

**FIN**


End file.
